


Untuned

by getthisoff



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, did somebody die??? yikes, idk - Freeform, not really - Freeform, pls read, sorry - Freeform, sort of, thx, very very angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthisoff/pseuds/getthisoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae <em> used</em> to play the piano. Jinyoung remembers it as clear as day. </p><p>or</p><p>The really sad blurb no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untuned

It's been two years.

 

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung remembers music. Remembers the sound of a piano following him throughout the house. He remembers laughter and sadness and everything beautiful. Jinyoung remembers everything. Even the bad things. Smelly feet in a cramped car, heated, angry discussions with management, the hate from people talked and talked and talked when they knew absolutely nothing. Jinyoung remembers the lights, the stage, the crazy fans, the long talks at 5 am, and _fuck he can't do this i can't do this icantdothisicantdothis._

 

 

He remembers everything. Even the bad things. Bad, bad terrible things like that one time Jackson broke down before a show, dry heaving and tears uncontrollable because he just couldn’t take it anymore. He remembers debuting for the first time with Jaebum and the gut wrenching sadness that came with being told to go back into training with people who weren’t even Korean because they just weren’t good enough. Most of all, Jinyoung still vividly remembers the worst. He remembers waking up to a phone call at three in the morning from a distraught Yugyeom who barely choked out _he's gone, hyung_.

 

He remembers confusion. Then denial. And then anger, followed by gut wrenching sadness. But most of all, Jinyoung remembers numbing silence. So so so much silence. Heavy silence that clung to him like a second skin and made him itch everywhere and constantly stuck in his throat like something impossible to swallow. He sometimes looks at the baby grand piano in the corner collecting dust. He remembers deft fingers and smiles like sunshine that reached Youngjae’s eyes. Smiles that lit entire rooms and made Jinyoung believe there was still happiness even during their darkest days.

 

Jinyoung remembers all of this as he stares at the baby grand in the corner of the room. It’s keys untouched, its string probably out of tune.

 

_(Youngjae was the only one who knew how to actually tune it, you see. It’s nonsensical keys only seemed to serve as a reminder of what was missing.)_

 

 _It’s been two years since that damned piano was ever in tune_ , Jinyoung thought to himself. They haven’t touched it since.

**Author's Note:**

> soz.


End file.
